elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight Jackson
Bio In his childhood, Dwight lived as a commoner with his family. They moved to many cities and essentially were vagabonds. His family provided their wealth in merchant trade and eventually became a prominent business in ''Durgrax''. Before reaching his teenage years, Dwight gained a mentor who taught him about the magical arts of the school of evocation. His mentor had no family of his own and lived in Durgrax as well. Over time, Dwight and his mentor became close and eventually Dwight become proficient in the school of evocation. However, his family demanded his services all too often to help run the business. Dwight eventually ran away from his family to chase his dreams of pursuing the arcane arts. As a teenager, he joined his mentor’s clan within the ''Howling Mountains'' which was later named the ''Evocation Clan''. It was unknown to Dwight that his mentor selected him as the next heir for ridership during this time. When Dwight reached his mid 30’s, he was crowned the next rider and gracefully accepted the role as well as the new leader of the Evocation Clan. During his ridership, Dwight betrothed and attempted to leave the clan to be self-sufficient. He had a son with his wife, ''Ealrith'', but the clan began to deteriorate and demanded Dwight’s return. Seeing no other option, Dwight performed the [https://elderdragonsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elder_Dragon_Rider Elder Dragon Rider Ritual] on his son and left his family to return to the Evocation Clan. His wife disowned him for leaving his family. Within a few years, the clan wanted to commemorate Dwight’s great service and personal sacrifice by bestowing unto him a legendary weapon called ''Flametongue''. Dwight gratefully accepted the blade, although it reminds him of the life he left behind. Ridership Dwight never saw his family again until he was asked by ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' to assist in ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr’s'' capture during the ''Vithari'' assault on ''Durgrax''. During the assault, Dwight headed to Eras’ command post where he encountered her overcoming ''Chokoff'', Ealrith, ''Henath'', and ''Thork''. It was unknown to Dwight at the time that his son was amidst the battlefield. Dwight overcame Eras and chased her after she teleported away to escape, but he didn’t manage to capture her. Dwight sought counsel with the party where he began to be suspicious that Ealrith was his birth son, however he didn’t reveal this to anyone at the time. When Dwight touched Ealrith on the shoulder, his suspicions were verified as he sensed the soul gem of evocation within Ealrith. The party mentioned they had dealings with ''Elder Dragon Zurrath''. Dwight felt it best that Ealrith never know that he was his father and let him leave with his companions after asking them to have Zurrath come to his clan’s temple. Zurrath obliged Dwight’s request to speak with him and teleported to the evocation clan temple. Zurrath asked that Dwight allow him and his companions enter the Underworld through a secret passage within the clan’s temple. Dwight made a deal with Zurrath that he would grant them safe passage only if he promised to keep his son safe from harm. Shortly after, Zurrath took his companions into the Underworld with Ealrith accompanying them. ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' came into possession of the soul gem of evocation after Ealrith’s death and delivered it to Dwight. In a bloody rage, Dwight scorned the name of Zurrath and vowed vengeance for his son against those responsible. ''Calirius'' returned to the evocation clan and Dwight quickly killed him as his first taste of justice after Calirius told him Ealrith had drank the essence of the ''Lich'' and all of their encounters in the ''Underworld''. Soon after, he disguised himself as a rogue and lured Chokoff, ''Gormastyl'', and ''Ser Ravyn'' into a trap by falsely reporting to ''Calnlian'' guards that a band of nefarious rogues had a Dragon Inquisitor in their company. After the party dispatched the rogues, Dwight lured them away from their group and transformed into a flame angel-like being wielding Flametongue. As he battled the group, he disposed of Gormastyl with a force cage and had rendered Ser Ravyn unconscious with a mighty sword slash which permanently damaged his armor. In the interest of vengeance, Dwight killed Chokoff by having Flametongue absorb his essence and he teleported back to the evocation clan’s temple. Dwight remained in solitary with his clan and mourned his son's death for a great amount of time while also worrying about who he must select as the next heir to become the next red rider. During the second commune of all eight elder dragon riders, Dwight revealed that he has reason to believe Tharos may soon wake. The evocation clan hastily makes preparations and is studying the cause of the end of Tharos’ slumber. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon about the Phoenixborn. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat. Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider